Outbreak Survivors: Just an average afternoon
by The-Kingpin-X
Summary: The riots had been going on for thirteen consecutive hours and now few were beginning to question what type of riot this was.


( I really like when people review my work so please leave comments and feedback.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier...

The riots had been going on for thirteen consecutive hours and now few were beginning to question what type of riot this was. The R.P.D. K-9 Unit arrived on the scene parking their cars and vans in a position to build a barracade seperating them from the rioters. The rioters that seemed to have wandered beyond the edge of sanity. "Use brute force if needed! Use of live ammunition is prohibited!" A head officer of the unit shouted as his men evacuated the van lining up along side Raccoon's finest. "Tear gas!" An officer hurled a canister into the heart of the rioting crowd. The top of the canister had burst open emitting a greenish gas that engulfed the rioters. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! RETURN TO YOUR HOMES NOW!" A man's voice was amplified by a megaphone. Beads of sweat raced down his face as he came to nothing but dead ends when it came to figuring out this riot. None of them had were protesting, just assaulting people and tearing through anything put in front of them. Then, one of the most startling events of the day was witnessed. Those rioters continued to stalk them walking through the tear gas and showing no signs of being effected. "What in God's name?" A police officer stood in awe sauntering back from the police car and the advancing crowd. "What's with them?" No one could provide the cop with an answer. He looked to his comrades only to find them as bewitched as himself. Panic was setting in on some of the men. They felt betrayed by their own eyes as the crowd continued its march.

The rioters began climbing over and crawling beneath the barracade of vehicles in their pursuit. "What do we do?" An officer looked to his superior. S.W.A.T. take your positions! The commanding officer spoke over the wave. At that very instant well armed and shielded men began pouring out a black armored van that pulled up. These men had lived solely for this moment. Their training would be put to the ultimate test when they charged the rioting crowd. No words were spoken between them. None were needed. Just a simple hand signal intiated the assault. With their shields and nightsticks they rushed the rioting people. Their orders were to use excessive force if neccasary to end the riots. They were sprining forth all over the city and getting out of control. Truth be told... The situation had never been under control since the start. With each hour it grew worse more of them showing up.

The S.W.A.T. team tackled the people one of them rushing one of the rioters with his shield and toppling him over just to begin beating him in the side of the head with his nightstick. He slapped the person several times expecting the male to curl up as a form of defense but instead he endured the pain and reached out for his attacker. "What the-" Hell, a word to best describe the riots. Before that word could leave the lips of that S.W.A.T. member he felt a pair of teeth sinking into the base of his throat. Those teeth ripping through flesh and veins. "Shiiaaaaa!" The S.W.A.T. member pried the rioter from his throat at the price of actually having a mouthful torn out.. He dropped to the ground screaming bloody murder and clutching that gushing wound. No backup came for him. Though he wanted and needed it badly. He was left to be devoured by the rioters stalking above him, reaching out and snarling.

As the S.W.A.T team battled the insane crowd the K-9 Unit was given approval to release the dogs. They went into their van working the cages loose. One member of the K-9 squad ignored his order walking toward the barracade where the rioters were being held off. "Fuck procedure." The tall and skinny male tucked his right arm behind his back loosening the brown leather holster which held his six shooter. Western Engraved Magnum Revolver. An old western gun used during the Cowboys and Outlaw days. Hooking his index finger in the frame spot he whipped his arm around spinning the revolver on that single finger until brought out to the front where the golden maned man took aim on the crowd. "What the hell you doing, Gandolfini!" A supervisor had shouted. "Those are innocent people and that isn't an issued law enforcement firearm!" The officer wielding the name Gandolfini grinned as he lifted a hand and brushed it over the hammer of the revolver stopping the gun's twirl and firing the first shot into the ground. A bullet was implanted into the forehead of a rioter tearing a chunk from the S.W.A.T.'s throat. The body knocked over by the force of the impact. Again and again he brushed the palm of his hand on the hammer firing the gun like it was a type of automatic. The bullets just kept coming before the gun was emptied of its siz rounds. The man with the silken gold mane twirled the gun on his index finger bringing it up to his lips where he blew a thin stream of smoke away from the barrell.

"Use of live ammunition has been authorized." The supervisors made the announcement to all the law enforcement officers who were at first hesistant to draw their weapons. Even after seeing acts of cannibalism. They opened fire on the savage crowd as the remaining members of S.W.A.T lined up side by side with their automatics. "On the count of three!" Head of the team yelled. "ONE... TWO... THREE..." As the beginning letters of that last word oozed past his lips the special task team unloaded everything they had. At that time the golden maned male retreated to the K-9 Unit vehicle. He holstered his revolver and replaced it with a 1895 Marlin Trail End Cowboy Legecy Shotgun. The western shotgun held nine rounds that would eat through a vest like a hot knife through butter. What should've been held up on a silver platter and admired as an antique was being used to bring the menacing crowd under a state of control.

"Unleash the hounds!" The unit's van was brought up along side the barracade and one of the commanding officers pressed a button on his remote which opened the shutter on the side of the K-9's van and a dozen hounds had leapt out landing on the top of the police cars. The mutts snarled and turned aroud facing their owners. A beastily bark led the pack to assault the law enforcers rather then the raging crowd. "Ah! What's going on!?" The hounds vicious attack cut down the number of law enforcements in half. This gave the rioters the opportunity to overtake the boys in blue. "Retreat!" Was the next ordered issued. A hound had bitten into the jugular of a supervisor feasting on his corpse.

The police men and other law enforcers began their retreat. A small group remained behind brave enough to see this through to the end. "We ride this bitch 'til the wheels fall off!" Alexander Gandolfini shouted taking lead of the squad. Eventually they came to terms and retreated toward the police station. One of them men thought it'd be better if they held the station down. It'd be to their advantage. The men wandered the back alleys hidden from the rioters by the shadows.


End file.
